


write a promise for the future

by Seito



Series: tick tock, forward and back (time travel fics) [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fix-It, Other, Umbra delivers a letter, time travel-ish?, you are loved prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Prompto receives some advice and love from the future





	write a promise for the future

Prompto let loose a heavy sigh. Another day, another round of loneliness, failure and other miserable reasons. His parents were out of town, again, school had been dreadfully boring. Prompto picked at his salad, pushing the leafy green vegetables around.

This was his life at ten years old. It was such a quiet, lonely one. No friends to play with (but… but maybe one day… one day he would be good enough to try and befriend Prince Noctis again), all alone. He had come home straight from school, had a salad for his snack, finished his homework and made another salad for dinner.

It was a boring day.

Until something soft and fuzzy collided into him.

“Pryna?! And is… this Umbra?!” Prompto asked, fending off the happy licks. He wiggled free from the happy dogs, fixing his glasses.

He blinked at the two dogs. “What are you two doing here?” Prompto asked with a wide smile. He petted them both. Never had he expected to see them again.

Pryna licked his cheek as Umbra tugged around.

“Another letter?” Prompto asked, pulling free the letter from Umbra’s bag.

Lady Lunafreya sent him another letter?

Carefully Prompto opened the letter.

The handwriting was different. Parts of it looked like Lunafreya’s writing, only more round and smooth. Another part was written by someone else, sharp lines and pointed edges.

_Dearest Prompto,_

_I do not know when this letter will find you. Umbra has decided to take it as far as back as he can._ _But, we can guess it will arrive to you when you are young. But hopefully after you have met Pryna, Tiny you called her. If not, well, surprise! The white dog is Pryna, and the black one is her brother Umbra._

_But if this is after, you should recognize Pryna. We have several requests, if you’re willing to listen to them Prompto._

**First off, you are loved. We love you so much Prom. Never doubt that. Things might seem lonely, but we got your back.**

Prompto paused, rereading the line over and over and over again. He was loved? Someone… out there loved him?

_Noctis is right. We love you very much, Prompto. We want you in our lives._

Prompto felt confusion sink in. Noctis? As in Prince Noctis? But… they haven't even talked yet (properly at least). How or rather why was Prince Noctis sending him a letter?

And they wanted him in their lives? Clumsy, chubby Prompto? But why?

**Which brings us to our second point. If you haven't done so, go befriend Noctis. Like seriously, now. Go up to him and say hi, introduce yourself and ask about homework or hobbies or show him a picture of a cat. He's been waiting for you to come back, but won't make the first move.**

Wait. So, the Noctis writing wasn't the same Prince Noctis? But… then that didn't make any sense?

Unless… He reread the beginning of the letter. An impossible idea slowly being planted in his head. Prompto gave Umbra a fond head scratch.

“Umbra can you travel back in time?” Prompto asked.

Umbra barked, tail wagging happily back and forth.

Was that a yes? It certainly sounded pretty positive in Prompto's head. If so… that meant in the future he met Lady Lunafreya? And he got the chance to talk to Prince Noctis?

And Prince Noctis was waiting for him to introduce himself? Him? Prompto? Really?

Then… Prompto should try again tomorrow? He grimace looking down at himself. He was still pretty heavy and he wasn’t allowed to get contacts yet. Was it even worth it? What if… what if…

**Take a deep breath Prom. You’ll be fine. Just go and say hello.**

_You can do it!_

**Remember, we want you with us.**

Prompto felt his heart swell deeply with love. He was wanted. They wanted him. He sniffled lightly, wiping away from that were falling down his face.

Pryna whimpered, butting her head against him. Prompto laughed lightly and hugged her. Pryna (and Umbra) were always bringing him such good news. He was so spoiled.

**One more thing. We know, okay? About your barcode.**

A chill went down Prompto’s spine. No. But. Absentmindedly he rubbed his hand over his wrist. They knew?

**We still love you. That barcode means nothing. You are still Prompto Argentum. Who cares where you were born. We love you more than anything in the world. You’re so important and maybe you don’t believe it that now, but trust me, you are.**

_You don’t have to tell your Noctis right away either. It can wait until you’re comfortable. But know that regardless, we don't hold it against you._

Prompto wished with all of his heart to believe it. If… if they knew, his future self must of told them right? And they must have accepted him if they were sending him this letter.

 _The last thing is very important Prompto. The sooner the better, but it can wait. If you get the chance to meet King Regis_ ( **or if you still have Cor’s number** ), _tell them these two things._

_1) The prophecy is a lie._

_2) The key to stabilizing a clone is the blood of the original, Oracle Healing and Lucian Crystal Magic._

**Those two things are important, Prom. Don’t forget them. You can show them this letter too. They’ll know what it means.**

Prompto sure hoped so. Those last two things are sounded really important. But why didn’t they send a letter to King Regis? Why only to Prompto? He didn’t understand.

_We love you, Prompto._

**And remember to smile. We’ll see you soon.**

_Luna_ **and Noct**

Prompto stared at the letter, feelings drowning him. There was just so must. Lightly he traced the words ‘We love you, Prompto’ and felt his heart clench. Young he was, but even he could read between the lines. Perhaps it would be more clearer to someone older, but this letter here…

It was a promise for the future.

Something… Something scary must have happened in the future.

Why… why hadn’t his future self a letter?

Umbra licked his face, breaking his thoughts.

“Down, Umbra!” Prompto laughed.

He gently folded the letter back up, giving it gentle squeeze, trying to absorb the love that was contained in there. He was loved.

He was wanted.

A wide smile spread across his face. No matter what the future held, he was going to be loved and wanted.

He couldn’t wait for it to happen.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the PromLuNoct Weekend 2018.  
> And yush, draw your own conclusions for why future!Prompto isn't the one writing this letter :D
> 
> Happy Holidays :D  
> Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
